sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RP Log: Battle of Bothawui III (25 ABY)
T-Time, plus seven standard hours since the invasion of Bothawui had begun. T-Time plus six hours forty seven minutes since Republic Troops made planet fall. T-Time plus four hours, eleven minutes since the Republic and Imperial reinforcements had arrived and T-Time plus four hours three minutes since Admiral Fields had ordered the retreat from weapons range. T-Time plus forty-three minutes since the Imperial Garrison had completed its withdrawal from Drev'starn city. The capital of Bothawui now lay in the hands of the Republic. "All stations report repairs complete, sir." The Executioner's bridge a hum with activity - four hours of readiness. "Shields are fully recycled, weapons batteries reset to a full charge. The Admiral awaits only our ready signal to begin maneuvers." Shaw looked out across the star field, hands clasped at the small of his back as the officer of the watch made his report. Finally, they'd return to the fray. "So ordered." he replies in a clipped, measured voice and turns on his heel to stalk toward the command centre. The Imperial line begins to move, they'd remained at the edge of sensor range since their withdrawal - Fields wanted to contain the Republic's deployment and a constant reminder of their presence held the enemy fleet in place. But Drev'starn had fallen and that no longer served a purpose. One by one, ships slip beyond the range of sensors, a vector laid in to curve around the planet's orbit - Imperial star destroyers were not only battleships. They were troop transports. And within their hulls, they carried the means to crush the Rebel offensive. In the four hours of respite granted the Republican forces, Argon has found himself moved to the Derlin, a Republic Assault Frigate in the flotilla. The Rapier has since left the area, no longer of use to the blockade. The young officer had since made the requisite introductions and was getting an idea of the ship itself. It was not his first time aboard a ship this size, but it was the first time that he would be making decisions for it. He knew that the Imperials would not let them have a strategic gain like this for long, so when the sensors inform him that the Imperials have begun withdrawing, he issues the command, "All hands to battle stations. Let's see what those Imps are up to. They certainly have something in mind" With that, Argon takes a deep breath and steels himself for the fight to come. Active sensors swept through space as the battle squadron withdrew - turning your back to an enemy was unconventional strategy to be sure, but with vigilance the risk was manageable. "Sensor contacts, sir." the pit Lieutenant reports, ascending the steps to join his captain on the gantry. "Five capital class, tailing us on the edge of sensor range." "Desolator confirms." the communications officer reports from his station, overseeing the ensigns assigned to the actual process of monitoring. "Orders incoming..." The Desolator and Annihilator's engines glare brightly as they accelerate, pushing their way clear of the sensor reach of the pursuing ships, as the Executioner begins to turn. Three Carrack-class light cruisers peel off from the picket line and come about, falling in behind the Star Destroyer as they bring their fores to bare on the Republic ships. "Range...two-hundred seventy kilometers." the sensors officer reports. One hundred twenty-five kilometers to weapons range. A minute, at cruising speed if Shaw held his position. "Sound general quarters, battle stations." he turned over his wrist, the timepiece there given to him by his father on the day of his graduation from the academy. Bothan craftsmanship, ironically. It kept excellent time. "Prepare to raise deflector screens on my mark..." As the Derlin and its escorts try to see what the Imperial fleet is doing, the three cruisers and the Star Destroyer are noted and results in Argon order of, "Shields up. Begin maneuvering to try and get us on its port side, I do not want to go toe to toe with its guns at the fore unless I absolutely have to." Argon opens comms to the other ships and starfighters in the group, "Be careful out there, I want those cruisers occupied so that we can get our X-wings in there safely. Let's try and keep that Star Destroyer moving so it can't just be a piece of artillery." "TIE squadrons report full deployment, Sir." the flight controller announces as the vessels continue to close range, the cloud of fighters screaming from the Executioners belly only to be cut across by the sensors officer. "Hostiles manuevering to port, captain." for all the talk of naval combat being about calculation and logistics, it did rather tend to end up in waves of frenetic activity. The holographic display shimmered into life, the indistinct blobs denoting the Republic's pursuing ships. "Deploy fighter screen to twenty kilometers and set sixty kilometer interception radius." Shaw commands. "Adjust heading to follow the cruisers. I have no desire to be outflanked today. Batteries stand-by for my order to fire..." the seconds ticking by as he continues to look at his timepiece. One hundred fifty-five kilometers. One hundred fifty-three. One hundred fifty-one. "Shields!" One hundred forty-nine. "Open fire!" The Derlin is able to make its way onto the port side of the opposing Imperial ship, avoiding enemy fire as it maneuvers to its desired position. When Argon's order to fire is given, the brightly colored rays of death fail to damage the enemy ship, with only one ray even striking the flying monstrosity. "Keep on its port, if we can expose its rear to the other ships, let along our fighters, we might be able to deal with it quickly." "Its a poor strategist who only knows one trick..." Shaw remarks through the exchange of opening volleys - the crew of the Derlin proved the superior gunners, but a flash of light as the blast dissipates wholly across the deflectors is all that comes of it. He follows the break up of the attack line, the modified-dreadnaught slipping to his port side as the other cruisers start to fall back. "...perhaps they did not learn their lesson the last time." he turns his head to the weapons officer with a self-assured smile. "Starboard batteries...target the cruiser." The Executioner continues to turn, its nose gaining track on the distant assault-frigate and a torrent of green laser fire pouring toward it, as another volley erupts from the starboard side across the Republic's skirmish line. "Order the Carracks to engage the gunships. And wish them good hunting." Argon scowls as the Imperial ship stops the Derlin from flanking it. He directs the shielding officer to adjust shields accordingly, "Communications, inform the fighters to begin attacking the star destroyer. If the others can afford to take a few shots at it as well, do so. If we can remove it from the fight, it will go a long way." The counter-battery fire from the Derlin once more prompts a re-angling of the deflector shields. "Interminable." Shaw mutters. "Track full shields to that vessel, I don't want anything to get through. The waves of fighters stream toward one another, screaming TIEs and X-Wings meeting head on, a flurry of laser fire ahead of them dispersing small explosions through the squadrons, the initial contact quickly breaking down into the chaotic dogfights for which starfighters are famed. Another volley pouring from the Executioner from its fore quarter, as the remainder of the line slips aft-ward. "I tire of this exchange..." he gestures to one office. "Helm, close range!" another. "Order the pickets to hold the rebel line. We'll run that frigate into the asteroid field if we must." Argon is pleased that his own ship has taken no damage. However, the development of the enemy ship changing its trajectory to close the distance. It could be ion cannons all over again. He turns to his communications officer, "Inform the Deliverance of the Imperial activity, if this goes poorly I would rather they know what's going on." To his helm he calls out, "Try to stay on the port side. We can't let them get too close, but if they want to force us to play this game we will out maneuver them. I want all cannons on them as soon as possible." Another volley, another flash over the Executioner's deflector screens. The dampners absorb the shockwaves, leaving not so much as a ripple in the discarded cup of caf at one side of the holotable. "Shields holding." The liquid beginning to shift to one side as the vessel continues it acceleration. "Instruct gunnery crews to open fire the moment we're in range." Shaw commands as he watches another torrent lance out from the prow of his ship. The enemy barrage strikes the Derlin, but the shields are able to deal with the attack enough so that no harm comes to the frigate. Argon orders, "Return fire. If they get close enough to get around them and maybe get behind them, do that. I want to deny them whatever advantages they have." There's a subtle shift in the hum of power conduits as the ship continues its high speed maneuver - the surface of the caff was quite still, but Shaw could still swear he felt it in his bones more than heard it in his ears. The pitch shifts again, flows directed to particle chambers, ionising charges building in the fore cannons and bursting forth, brilliant white trails against the star studded void, the more familiar thrum and scream of turbolasers shrieking after them. Argon scowls as the enemy ion cannons fire, but he is relieved as it was not a repeat of the Rapier. He is further relieved when the turbolasers fail to touch his frigate. As such, the slightly emboldened Corellian orders "Return fire, helm be ready to begin maneuvering on my command." "All batteries, fire at will." Shaw's only command given as the same factors play out for volley after volley. He pours over the holotable, the Republic ship hadn't changed tactic since the battle had begun and he just couldn't divine the reason, his brow furrowing with concern. What wasn't he seeing? The Executioner continues to bare down, the heavy turbolasers and ion cannons joined by double-batteries as every weapon with a shot begins to pour fire into the enemy vessel. As the helm of the Derlin makes a quick dive out of the turbolaser battery's shot, which puts it in a position where the ion cannons fail to strike it. The shields absorb the lesser turbolaser fire. Argon instructs the weapons officer, "Just keep shooting." To the helm he says, "Looks like it might take a bit, but just be ready. You won't have much time to get behind them, but if we can, it might change the game." Alarms sound across the ship as its rocked by shock waves, officers in the CIC staggering as they grab for terminals and tables to steady themselves. "Minor damage, sir!" the officer of the watch reports, hauling himself back up to his screen. "Fires reported on decks five, eleven and sixteen. Damage crews are responding, assessment incoming." 'Minor' indeed. The lasers blasting pits into the hull, surface reduced to carbonised flotsam and flames licking out into the void from the skin deck breaches as the vacuum swallows them whole. "Return fire!" the holo-map updates, the sudden shift in vector revealed the rebel plan now. The head on rush. "Helm, reduce engines and adjust heading starboard! They're trying to overshoot us!" The Executioner ripples with laser fire, returning twofold the shots it'd taken. Argon sees the danger facing the Derlin and roars, "Helm, take evasive action. Weapons cease firing, we need to get into position." As the frigate rises in relation to the Imperial ship whose turbolasers, ion cannon blasts, and tractor beams fail to find any success in striking the frigate. Argon grins as she ship's helm officer is able to avoid the trouble and tries to get into a more favorable position They were right on top of each other now, less than sixteen kilometers between them - both ships had slowed for their manuevers. Two point six seconds to zero range. Shaw could feel the port thrusters pushing, slowly dragging the nose of the Executioner around, its stabilisers crippled, shaking the entire vessel as it strained to comply. He breathes. Two-point two seconds. Weapons track the rising vessel as it begins to fill the observation ports. This would be close. One point three seconds. They fire. The Derlin's navigation officer is clearly owed a drink or fifty, by Argon's guess, as the ship pulls a move even a Corellian would think is crazy as it overshoots the Imperial ship, clearing it by a good distance, with the enemy shots failing to even come close to striking the Republican frigate. As the ship settles behind the ship, Argon grins and says as he looks and sees the thrusters of the ship, "Looks like we caught it with its pants down." The charged particle wash rocks the Executioner and several officers of the deck gazing through the viewport as the modified dreadnaught comes tearing overhead, out-pacing the batteries traverse, duck from sheer reflex, and find themselves on the flat of their backs for their lack of discipline as it passes within a few dozen meters of them. Who is this Captain that charges a Star Destroyer of the Imperial Fleet? Han Solo? "Adjust shields!" Shaw snaps. A maneuver like that would take a precious seconds to redirect power to combat systems. He might be in with a chance. "Fire aft batteries!" Well, Argon realizes he should just keep his mouth shut as turbolasers have no effect on the ship while the ion cannons each smack into the ship, causing the helm to acclaim that they are not able to move the ship about, "Outstanding." Argon grumbles, "At least we are putting distance between us and them for the moment. Keep shields to the rear." The blue arcs of light that ripple over the Derlin signal its distress - every control on board locked out. It'd last only seconds, but that might just be enough. "Full power to port thrusters!" Shaw roars. His composure slipping as he grasps the holo-table tightly for support - as much emotional as physical. "Bring weapons on target!" The Executioner strains. If its thrusters were at full capacity, if its stabilisers were not shot through, it might have had the power to complete the maneuver. But the rudder is stuck, to borrow an old nautical term. And the ship's slow turn is just not sufficient. Argon grins as the engines on the star destroyer fizzle out from a broadside. He turns to his shielding officer, "Raise shields so that they face the Imperials." He then composes himself and walks over to the communications officer, "Attempt to open communications to the Imperial ships." If it is successful he says, "I am Commander Brand of the New Republic Navy. I am offering you this chance to surrender your crew and your vessel. Should you decline or continue to resist I will be forced to retaliate. Do you surrender?" Fizzling is one way to put it. Shot after shot smashes into the Executioner's aft - nearly half deflected by the shields but the bleed through from the remainder blasts small chunks from the massive, glowing engines, one by one they sputter and fail until the ship is adrift. "Fires in the engine decks, sir! Propulsion is gone, we're dead in space." A fist pounds upon the holotable, knuckles first shaking and distorting the projection for a moment. "The Republic dreadnaught is hailing us, Captain." The communications lieutenant reports. Even in this, he shows a level of decorum the academy would be proud of. "They...are demanding our surrender. A 'Commander Brand'." Shaw straightened up. He looked around his bridge - this is now how a ship was supposed to go down. The damage was not severe - they had not rent his hull in twain, they had not destroyed his means to retaliate. Surrender under these conditions would likely end his career. "Clear command." he orders, stepping around the table to the communications station as the officers rise and move toward the fore. "This is Captain Shaw of the Imperial Naval vessel Executioner. Whom am I addressing?" Argon frowns as he waits for the Imperial response. After the captain is on the comm, Argon repeats himself, "I am Lieutenant Commander Argon Brand, the commanding officer of the Derlin. As I have informed your communications officer, you are in a bind at this moment. I have clear shots at your engines, but I am offering you a chance to surrender. There is no need for lives to be wasted." Not even a commander, but a lieutenant! Shaw could feel his blood beginning to boil. And a Corellian, to boot. He grits his teeth and looks over to the sensor station. The Desolator would be clear by now. He might return fire, but the odds were not in his favour. What he needed more than anything was time. "Captain Brand." it was the technically correct term for a man in command of a starship after all, perhaps the rank bump might feed the infamous Corellian ego. "I respect your offer, and your performance in the field today. But I cannot negotiate with a junior officer - any agreement between us would not bind your superiors. I am prepared to suspend hostilities and await terms from your commanding officer." Argon scowls "Fortunately for you, I am the commanding officer of this vessel and of these ships engaging you. So you can expect me to honor this, but if you must have a more senior officer, so be it." He kills the comm and orders, "Open a link to the Deliverance's bridge. Inform Captain Cen that I have a Victory class, I believe a Victory II, with destroyed engines that requires your offer of terms before it will surrender." The ongoing battle's results are being observed carefully on the Deliverance's bridge, info being relayed to its CO. Rasi had not been on the bridge when it began, but he arrives now just at the tail-end of it. "So the Imperial wishes to speak to a more senior officer before he will acknowledge the gravity of his situation?", he whispers to his XO before answering the commlink. "Join us into your current link with the enemy vessel, Commander. He will speak to the both of us." And when that is done, "This is Captain Cen of the Deliverance." Argon nods and responds, "Aye aye, sir." He then orders the communication officer to patch through to Shaw. He stays quiet as he currently is not being addressed in this endeavor. He keeps his weapons officer in reach in case he gestures for him to shoot should it be warranted. The bridge of the Executioner is a flurry of activity as the channel goes quiet. "Damage report!" Shaw demands, beckoning his officers back to his side. "Widespread damage to the sub-light engines, repairable with a few hours." tactical answers, while the officer of the watch has worse news. "The primary hyper-drive is substantially damaged. It will sustain light speed but navigation will prove difficult. Fortunately the back-up is unaffected, sir." Shaw's lips purse, pensively, as a new voice appears on the line and he holds up his finger for silence. "Captain Cen, I am Captain Harval Shaw of the Executioner. You are the commanding officer of this fleet? Over." The broadcast cut he turns to the Navigator "Prepare a hyperspace jump. All haste." "I am. Captain Shaw, the terms of surrender are simple. Your crew will be released to Imperial custody as soon as we can arrange the safe ferrying of them with whoever you people have in charge in the system. Your ship and everything aboard it is ours. If you do not give me your immediate assent I will instruct Commander Brand to resume firing until your ship is destroyed or you accept the terms of surrender." The decorum of Rebel officers was surely everything their reputation promised. The abrupt tone stuck in Shaw's throat, but he needed time. "I am at a disadvantage, Captain. But I am hardly defenseless. I will require assurances that my men will be well treated, in accordance with the general principles of legal warfare. I cannot in good conscience surrender them for interrogation and torture." Beside him, the navigator works furiously. Calculating a number of hyperspace jumps was standard naval protocol the instant a ship entered the system, but they still need updating. The timepiece, his graduation gift, consulted once again. Forty seconds. Rasi sighs simply before speaking up. "Commander Brand, please fire at will with everything. Do not stop until the enemy surrenders under the terms I have offered or they are destroyed." Argon nods and says into the comm "Very well, then this truce is over." With a heavy heart he frowns and turns to his weapons officer, "Fire everything." With that, the brightly colored death erupts from the Derlin. The damage to the engines tears through the aft decks, an explosion of sufficient force to expose large portions of the technical sector to vacuum, and start a chain-reaction in the fuel line leading to the reactor core is all but imminent. The lives of two engineers - Chief Petty Officer Gracen Lo and Crewman Second Class Maia Ujbe- are all that contain it in time, redirecting the flow to a secondary bypass that riddles their bodies with shrapnel and fire. The military funeral they have earned shall have closed caskets. Argon watches the shields sputter on the ship and opens a link to the Rasi, "Sir, I think I can get us the ship without unnecessary death, but if I have to I will destroy it." With that he has it patched throughtwo captains, "Captain Shaw. I have a shot lined up with your engines that cannot miss. You can't do anything in that amount of time that will save you. Give up now and keep your life." He turns to the weapons officer, "If he does not yield, fire." The Executioner shudders, navigator out of time it is now or never. The hyper-drive spins up... ...and fails. They're going nowhere. "Captains..." Shaw addresses them across the communications link after a heavy sigh. "...I agree to your terms. My crew are standing down. Please, cease firing." "Well done, Commander.", Argon's ship sent the transmission in private before the Deliverance switches back to the main comm linking the three ships. "Thank you, Captain Shaw. Please coordinate treatment for your wounded with my colleague and we will provide whatever assistance we can as well. Transports to ferry your crew off your ship will be sent a few at a time. I will strongly advise you to not in any way try to sabotage or do anything to damage the records and other data contained within your ship as that will be grounds for invalidation of our terms and will result in your people being sent to prison rather than back to your own kind. Are there any questions?" Another private comm is opened to Argon's ship. "Commander, are you in need of anything?" Argon grins as the plan works out. He nods as Rasi reads out how the plan is to be carried out. When the private comm is opened, Argon takes it an quietly says, "This was a rearguard, protecting an Imperial Star Destroyer and another Victory II, we lost track of them early on. Whatever they are up to, it probably is not running away." A breatth, "We only got buzzed with an ion cannon once, so we are fine. Also expect some paperwork from me on this, our navigation and pilots deserve something. I'll explain later." "Received and understood." the Executioner transmits. "Over and out." Shaw steps clear of the station and addresses his command staff as they gather round. "Direct all able-bodied enlisted men to their duty stations, first officers for each section are to submit complete damage and casualty reports - all ranking officers are to report to the observation deck for a briefing. Ex-oh..." he looks the man in the eye, withdrawing one of the code cylinders from his uniform and presenting it to the officer "...you have the con." Without a further word, Shaw marches aft and off the bridge. He had a computer core to purge - and on his head alone be the price.